mugen_no_monogatari205fandomcom-20200214-history
Vera Sinclair
Vera Sinclair Appearance Vera is a tall and curvy young woman which her looks is in her early twenties. Often seen wearing a smirk, Vera's dark hair is long, reaching her coccyx even whilst the majority is tied up in a ponytail. Vera wears a leather black necked shirt, lined in a dark color, that closes down diagonally the middle and is adorned with a buttons; just below her leather shirt is a piece of fabric that Vera keeps this shirt but under her Shirt, She also has a face mask and a cap, a black skirt and stockings along with black leather reinforced strapped boots. Personality Often seen smirking, Sinclair is a cold, collected, yet arrogant woman who plays and displays herself off as being extremely intelligent and having a great Authority over her Subordinates; she quite regularly refers to herself in the third person. Also, much like the rest of her kind, Sinclair belittles and despises humans and divine beings alike,and thinks of them as nothing more than insects. Indeed, she finds the mere thought of letting a human live when given the chance to kill them a tragedy, and is not above torturing her subordinates when they cause her any sort of inconvenience, She also finds toying with humans can be quite enjoyable, as she ultimately finds their ignorance and belief in things such as hope incredibly amusing. Lore Among the enigmatic spawns of Yang, Vera the Warden-General is one of the most feared. With her whip of authority, she patrols treacherous passages by which the souls of the dead are sorted according to their own innate intelligence, cunning and persistence. Drifting above the Passages, Vera looks down on the baffled souls below, and delivers blows that both punish and quicken the souls as they decide their own fates, hurrying on toward luminous exits or endlessly dark pits. Vera is the eternal embodiment of a Imperium, dominating power, abstract and almost clinical in her application of power. Yet she has a lordly air that suggests she takes a sadistic satisfaction in her work. She relished the chance to continue her cruelty without fear of reprisal, unfettered by the limits of immortality. As a Warden-General of Yang, Vera could torment the living and the dead endlessly, delighting in their despair before claiming their soul for an eternity of suffering. Vera now seeks only particular victims: the most clever and resilient, and those with a strong will other than those that slayed her Master and creator. Her greatest joy comes from tormenting her victims until they lose any last glimmer of hope.. Equipment Artemesia: A jewelry-type item created from the Mystical darkness, a type of modified energy containing Chaotic Fate and darkness, It is currently used by one of Yang's generals. The Ring's power was so great that it is still alive within, giving the Item the title of "Imperium" #Serves as the lifeforce of it's wielder, though it merely looks like a ring embellished with obsidian and ameythst it would allow it's wielder to be revived even when the wielder's own existence was destroyed. #Allows the user to have a almost infinite arsenal, each weapon having it's own characteristics from anti-matter to scaling and dominating effects. #Contains the power of her God Eye. Abilities and Powers Basic: These Spells are the very basic of her abilities and spells * Competence in Evil Language: '''Allows Vera to communicate with all dark themed creatures. * '''Revenant: Vera can create a S-class monster, or even reanimate all that is dead within 3000 meter radius. * Horde of Pestilence: Vera can control and summon a infinite amount of Locusts, and other pests and dangerous insects. * Create Undead: Vera can create a Undead creature or even summon a ton of them. * Aura of Despair: Has a chance of causing Insanity. Insanity was an extremely annoying bad status, being a permanent version of mixed Confusion and fear. It could not be removed without spell from a third party. * Elemental Resistance: Due to her mystical properties her resistance against Elemental attacks is 80%. * High Tier Magic Invalidation III: Nullifies all low tier spells.(Below S-Class) * High Tier Physical Invalidation III: Nullifies all low level attacks (below S-Class). * Immortal Blessing: Can sense other undead,Demon,Mystical,Divine beings. * Phase Shift: Enters a corporeal Astral or ethereal form to avoid damage. Normal: these Spells are the Normal ranked: * Absorption: '''Allows Vera to absorb magical attacks and shockwaves * '''Astral Smite: Attack that is effective against Ethereal beings. This also counts against beings, who are temporarily Ethereal. * Charm: '''Vera uses her appearance to break a mortal of her/his own will. * '''Elemental Manipulation: Allows Vera to control the elements * Magic Deconstruction: Allows Vera to destroy anything with arcane properties or lessen their effects. Advanced * Supreme Demonic Command: Vera has the ability to summon and control other lesser demons * Raze: Blasts a shard of Spike that overmatches and pierces anything it comes across by scaling it's effectiveness twice as strong against the surface of its target. * Factor Mimic: Vera can summon something that is a exact copy of a sophisticated target be it in terms of abilities and stats. * Amplify Scaling Damage: With Every repeated attack of Vera the damage increases twice against the same target. * Umbra: Covers herself in a aura like protection the aura is covered in flames as any opponent who gaze upon her receive a resistance penalty thus increases Vera's damage against them by 10%. along with siphoning their life. * Auspex: A'''bility to transport and deconstruct matter using her own blood as a catalyst. Vera uses this offensively by cutting herself and splattering it around her or directly to her opponents before she activates it by snapping her fingers thus activating the anti-matter deconstruction.. * '''Paranoia: '''A form of Autohypnosis, When her enemy gazes upon her taking the effect of Umbra, Imbued with chaos energy becomes paranoia which causes tension,fear anxiety thus creating Hallucinations, Renders S-Class and below blind from reality as their vision darkens and replaced by things that doesn't even exist and situations that isn't happening. While the effects against SS-Class are somewhat temporary note that Gazing upon Vera strengthens the effects of paranoia against the target. '''Special * Override: Effects vary see her Imperium theme for reference * Duskbringer: '''A defensive skill characterized by the presence of two or more distinct or split identities also known as Aspects that continually have power over the Caster's situtation. With duskbringer the caster would have a split Aspect completely hidden as a defensive measure when he/she takes damage, Directing the damage and effects to the aspect and forcing it to bear all the damage/effects that her body took in order to protect herself. As the damage and effects are automatically directed to the aspect as it makes contact with the caster the end result would be the caster completely unscatthed. Skills and Theme '''Furtim: Vera's 1st Theme is Furtim or "Stealth" , meaning that her theme is used to sabotage and "Deception" others. Vera's first and primary is nicknamed Enshroud, momentarily covering herself with Chaos Energy which is extremely random it cant be predicted by future senses like timelords or anubis. Moreover this theme passively gives her Data Invalidation which sabotages the knowledge of her enemies who acknowledges her existence, Data Invalidation sabotages the knowledge about the user replacing it with false data.so if one were to use future senses/Predictions/Reactions they would end up in her trap which is also a part of her mystical deception. Imperium: Vera's 2nd Theme is Imperium or "Rule" , meaning that her theme is used to dominate and "rule" others and even both Fate and destiny itself. Vera's first and primary is nicknamed Override, momentarily controlling all magic/Energy in the surrounding area and forcibly dispelling the magic/Energy. The usual effect causes an individual's Magic/Energy to forcibly and temporarily removed. As such, Vera possesses if not the strongest form of magic negations, capable of Resisting or ruling other Dimensions by Overriding it she gains complete control over a dimension or a plane that even the Dimension's laws and concepts will have no effect to her. As dimensions have no affect on her with her Imperium theme all forms of Manipulation won't work against her. (C.U.R) # Concept ''- Grasping the basic concept of the magic or Energy. Vera must have seen the execution with her own eyes and ears or experienced/felt it. # ''Understanding - Understanding the foundations, the "genealogical tree" of the magic or energy by learning the name of the user. # Reasoning - Analyzing the magic's/energy/logic fundamentals and disassembling it's structure, which simply means dismantling or defecting the "nature" through the use of Ruling. This is done through Vera's Override. Mystical Ancient Darkness: An abnormal element like non other that also replaces the Soul of it's host, This element can be only attained at the cost of the host's Soul as a soulless being this also grants the user of this element immunity against soul//Ki/essence based effects and energies moreover this is a type of advanced energy that absorbs lower tiered energies rendering them useless as they would be instantly absorbed/Nullified as they try to take effect against the user thus further empowering the user, Moreover only the users of Advanced/Modified energy can defeat a Ancient mystical darkness. This allows the user to have 5 aspects. * Mystical Conversion: By using the emotions around her, she is able to create "extra lives", allowing her to revive herself after receiving an otherwise fatal attack. As a side effect, she absorbs some of the special properties of her victims, * ' Mystical' Deception:'''This curse uses a Reversed Cause and effect with the use of deception or simply casting it ht. By simply making her opponent deny what she says she can manipulate reality and the effect will become real in a predictable effect similar to what Vera said moreover once the laws of the cause and effect were bent it will stick to it and the effect will only be removed if Vera dies or incapacitated. * '''Mystical Perception: This special skill is one of Vera's most powerful abilities that comes from the Last crest of Mystical Darkness, This allows Vera to use the energies of others to her heart's content. By simply recognizing her existence Vera would be able to leech those who recognize her existence of their energies and use them as a external reservoir of energy. * Depravity: ''' Takes effect when one goes against fate and tries to defy destiny. It is created from and fuels emotions and the act of defiance. an example of this is if one try fight against Vera's will with her using her Imperium theme by fighting and defying Vera's will they are "cursing they're fate" and fall Into Depravity. Once fallen into depravity they will attack anything on sight be it comrades,friends,enemies and even the own environment until they die. * '''Mystical Dividing: The Mystical Dividing has the ability to Divide the power of its opponents by 75% after coming into contact with them. The 50% are then added to his/her own powers, which allows the user to always be at a immeasurable potential. And the 25% is added to the user's healing factor. Adaptive Persona: Upon getting contact with a hostile spell or effect Vera reduces all subsequent magic damage taken from the source spell or effect by 15% for every attack they create.(Maximum 90% resistance) God Eye: ☀#9- Anubis, primarily because all it does is see the future and has a 5 second interval. When combined with mirror style, Almighty Repulse can be performed which undoes ANYTHING recent in exchange for that user's eye abilities. . #8- Scorpios, more advanced than Anubis because this allows you to see in many different vision perspectives, infer red, xray, sniper, even share view perspectives with others who have this eye and if not, they can be granted temporary use. You can also create a network when needed so everyone sees what the others see. #7- Hisanagi, this in a sense is more advanced because it can be used as a weapon, you can hypnotise people, read their minds via looking into their eyes, invoke torture, etc. You can also block out attacks on your mind with it, no matter how strong they are. #6- Necrophoros, increases speed, strength, stamina, energy output, everything except intellect. This eye also allows you to absorb the other eyes to make the God Eye. Can use it on energy attacks and also be used on comrades. However, the higher the usage without training as in a 1 million fold plus on power, without training your body could burn up. #5- Antiacus, can obliterate any matter with it as it fires anti-matter in any form that you wish . 5 uses per eye per 24 hours. There are about 3000 of these eyes and it is the only eye that can be ripped out of the previous user's eye socket and implanted as it will act like a parasite and attach to you #4- Bajara, Capable of being used like Susano'o, as a defense, or a physical offence. Though not used as a projectile, this thing can be reinforced as needed. It is also a good weapon, downside is that it can't be used to fire projectiles and it is slightly slow. The form is limited to the mind. #3- Jakuska, create things out of nothing, be it weapons, food, new limbs, regeneration, parts for a device or that device if your psychic capabilities are top notch which is nearly impossible. You can make weapons, defences, creature parts, etc, anything that suits your needs is there for you, such as a fortress. #2- Sparcia, space time control (temporary), gravity control, teleportation, dimension hopping, controlling objects, phasing through things. Like Anubis, there is a delay, about 10 seconds between uses. This one is strange, drinking an anti gravity serum while hovering through space, focus all power into your eyes and it is created. #1- Soulsia, capable of sealing and unsealing, affecting souls, controlling souls, turning yourself ghostly, soul damage which can harm anyone without a soul barrier or physical barrier to block themselves, soul swap, phantom thunder which fires soul shredding lightning Sargeras: ls a unique type of Etheroius form originating from the demon of ruling and domination known as sargeras , It takes the form of a Ninja (a wolf or white wolf), It is a last resort technique because Sargeras has a feral nature which he himself could not control at times, if Sargeras had trouble controlling his feral nature, the user who took this etherious form would have no control of it their feral nature, In exchange for power they will sell their identity and control. Normally one can mantain this form in the span of six hours only. *'Reflect Effect:' The User would emit a avatar that would cover himself/herself and reflect any attack or effect back to it's own caster. *'Judgement of the Malefic Star': Calls down a huge pillar of blue light from the sky that will glow so bright that it will appear like the whole world has turned white. After a few seconds, it will leave behind an area burned to cinder, devoid of life. This spell erases existence and lifeforce by Analyzing the Target's which is acquired when Vera successfully executed her C.U.R against the target which allows her to gain their fundamentals and disassembling it's structure, which simply means dismantling or deleting, TRIVIA Category:Female Category:Revenant